Hei Ga Kiru
by AKUHA RIKUDOU
Summary: Siempre lo perdía todo, nunca podía proteger a sus seres queridos no importaba que tan fuerte fuera o que tanto se esforzará. Pero cuando ya no tenía nada por que seguir vivo dos estrellas entraron en su vida iluminado su oscura existencia y cualquiera que intenté quitárselas conocerán porque es llamado 'El Segador Negro'. HeixYin antiguamente HeiX?


El reaper negro en el imperio

Descargó de responsabilidad.

No soy dueño de darker than black y akame ga kill.

 **Prólogo:**

Cuando era pequeño me gustaba ver las estrellas en el cielo nocturno junto con mi pequeña hermana, siempre la llevaba a verlas a un campo junto a un pequeño lago donde ella jugaba mojándose los pies. En ese tiempo yo era feliz contándole como algún día yo y ella viajaríamos al espacio para ver las estrellas de cerca.

Verdaderamente ver la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro infantil era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme en paz, al ser huérfanos de ambos padres sabía que era mí responsabilidad proteger a mi pequeña hermana, vivíamos en la casa que nos heredaron pero solamente eso, así que deje la escuela para conseguir trabajo, fue duró al principio pero me contrataron una pareja de ancianos a los cuales se les dificultaba manejar su restaurante por su avanzada edad.

La verdad fue que era un buen trabajo ya que el sueldo fue suficiente para mantener a ambos de nosotros, además de aprender a cocinar diferentes platillos.

A un con lo difícil que era yo era feliz siempre y cuando tuviera a mi hermana a mi lado, pero el destino no pensaba lo mismo.

Fue una noche que sucedió, estábamos en nuestro lugar favorito para ver una lluvia de meteoritos pero de repente todas la estrellas dejaron de brillar.. No.. Mejor dicho fue como si un velo tapara las estrellas y la luna, después un terremoto sacudió el planeta, fue cuando me sentí demasiado cansado, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo duró, lo último que recordaba fue a mí hermana corriendo asía mí mientras gritaba oni-chan.

Cuando desperté inmediatamente me puso de pie mirando a todos lados intentado buscar a mi hermana. Suspire de alivio cuando la encontré en medio del lago poco profundo, camine para acercarme a ella, sumergiendo mis pies en el agua quedando a solo dos pasos detrás de ella, iba a llamarla pero ella habló primero.

"Mira oni-chan hay tantas estrellas en el cielo" dijo su hermana sin entusiasmo, una voz apática que nunca creyó oír de ella.

Miró al cielo nocturno. Como dijo su hermana menor, aún ritmo alarmante un sin número de estrellas estaba llenando el cielo una vez vacío, hasta que cada rincón tuviera una pero no había ninguna luna en el cielo.

"Mira oni-chan esa es mi estrella"

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su hermana señaló con el dedo a una estrella en el cielo. Viendo la estrella notó que esta brillaba más que las otras.

Bajando la mirada vio a su hermana mirándolo, pero no con la cara de felicidad que normalmente le muestra, sino con una de aburrimiento como si nada le importaba.

Rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la llevó devuelta a casa esperando averiguar lo que le pasaba a su hermana. Pero eso sólo fue el comienzo, desde ese instante toda su vida fue cuesta bajo.

No mucho tiempo después en los noticieros informaron que un cielo falso había cubrido la totalidad del planeta. Cualquier nave espacial que mandaran al espacio desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Fue ahí cuando la humanidad se entero de una horrible verdad.. Todos estaban confinados en el planeta.

También empezaron haber informes de personas mostrando habilidades anormales, volar, lanzar fuego, manipular elementos, etc.

A estos humanos con poderes se les empezó a llamar **'contratistas'** ya que cada vez que usaban sus habilidades tenían que dar algo a cambio ya sea comer, beber, fumar, entre otras cosas.

Tuvo que aprender todo esto ya que descubrió que la razón por la que su hermana cambio tanto fue porque se había convertido en una contratista. Lo supo cuando la vio brillar y dos puntos rojos aparecieron en sus ojos, luego liberó una descarga eléctrica que apagó la luz de toda la ciudad. Cuando la luz volvió la vio parada en el mismo lugar antes de de tener que atraparla ya que callo dormida inmediatamente.

Al parecer su **'retribución'** era dormir cada vez que use sus habilidades.

Intenté mantener la condición de mí hermana en secreto pero todo fue inútil cuando un pelotón de soldados irrumpió en la casa para llevarse a mi hermana. Fui sometido rápidamente cuando quise protegerla y sólo pude mirar como se la llevaban.

Me sentí tan inútil en ese momento ya que había rumores que el gobierno reclutaban a los contratistas para convertirlos en asesinos.

Con esos pensamientos tome una decisión. Viaje hasta la base militar más cercana para unirme a las fuerzas armadas pero no me tomaron en serió ya que sólo era un niño de 12 años. Pero no me rendí siempre volvía para que me aceptaran.

Fue cuando llame la atención de un general. Él dice que vio sobre mí potencial. Entonces me tomó como su aprendiz.

Me entrenó con los más infernales de los ejercicios los cuales ni si quiera la mayoría de los adultos soportarían. Pero yo los complete, enfocado en la razón por la que hago esto.

Aprendí muchas cosas como artes marciales, la composición de cuerpo, en que lugares dirigir un ataqué para ocasionar una muerte rápida o lenta. Así como siempre tener la mente calmada inclusive en las más difíciles de las situaciones.

También aprendí por mí mismo en como ocultar mis emociones ya sea en una máscara pasiva o una de un chico amable y normal.

En esencia me estaba convirtiendo en un asesino. Esa no es la razón por la que me uní al ejército, la verdad es que yo odio el asesinato más que nada pero si tengo que hacerlo para lograr mi objetivo lo haré.

Desechando así mí humanidad.

Después de un año de formación hubo un reporté que en Brasil ocurrió un fenómeno desconocido donde se perdió toda comunicación, un área donde ya no se aplicaban las leyes de la física.

El límite que marcaba este fenómeno fue llamada ' **La puerta del cielo'.**

Aún que se perdió toda comunicación, una extraña cantidad de energía provenía dentro de la puerta. Ningún país estaba dispuesto a enviar a sus soldados a una zona sobrenatural.

Ahí fue cuando sugirieron enviar a los contratista seres sobrenaturales en su propio derecho.

Cada gobierno envió a sus contratista a encontrar cualquier cosa beneficiosa para el país y a combatir a muerte con los de otros países.

Ese conflicto sería conocido como ' **La guerra del cielo'.**

Una batalla campal entre miles de contratista.

Cuando supo que los contratista seria enviados a Brasil sabía que era el momento de actuar. Le pedí al general que lo dejara ir a esa guerra sobrenatural. Muchos lo consideraron un loco suicida al escuchar su pedido, un sólo adolescente normal en todo un continente de lo que ellos consideraban monstruos.

Pero no le importaba ya lo que pensarán de él. Así que manipuló el odio que tenía el general para los contratista para convencerlo.

Funcionó pero ahora sólo tenía que decidir en que grupo enviarlo. En un tono frío le dijo que ya tenía uno en menté.

Llevándolo a donde estaba el transporte aéreo que los llevaría a sudafrica vio a su grupo.

A diferencia de otros este sólo estaba conformado de contratista de sexo femenino liderados por una mujer joven de tal vez 18 años la cual tenía cabello rubio y unos ojos dorados, llamada sola mente por el nombre de Amber.

El no entró en este equipo para ser el único varón en un grupo de mujeres jóvenes ya que su lívido y otras emociones las había sabido suprimir hace tiempo.

La verdadera razón por lo que entrenó tanto para llegar hasta aquí lo estaba mirando fijamente. Una niña que apenas estaba entrando en sus años de adolecencia cabello castaño y ojos azules los cuales estaban mirándolo fríamente mientras él le devolvía la mirada con la misma expresión.

Entrando en el avión militar, se sentó en el asiento junto a la niña que no había dejado de mirarlo.

Si, la razón fue para estar junto a su pequeña hermana ahora conocida como Bai.

El mismo había desechado su nombre de nacimiento ahora se llamaba Hei.

Sintiendo que el avión despegaba vio por la ventana que se alejaban cada vez más de la tierra. Sintió un peso en su hombro, volteo para ver a su hermana recargándose en él callendo rápidamente dormida. Sintiendo una mirada subió su cabeza para encontrar a la capitana Amber mirándolo antes de sonreírle suavemente a él, sólo asintió antes de volver a la ventana viendo las nubes.

Cuando lleguen a su destinó sabía que tenía que hacer lo que fuera para proteger a su hermana inclusive la cosa que odia más: asesinar.

En ese momento no sabía que él ganaría un apodo por la formas frías y eficientes con la que asesinaría a sus enemigos.

Ese fue los inicios de:

 **Kuro no shinigami (the black reaper).**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Muchos años después)

(Tokyo, Japon. Puerta del infierno)

Edad actual de Hei: 25 años.

En un campo de flores se encontraban cinco personas.

Acostados en los lirios de color violeta eran una niña pelirroja con trenza y un niño rubio.

Junto a ellos era un hombre de cabellos negros, unos ojos más oscuros que el negro los cuales no reflejaban nada, vestía una camiseta, pantalones, zapatos de combate negros, un par de guantes negros y para terminar un abrigo de igual color.

Flotando suavemente unos metros en del suelo era una chica de aparecer 16 años, de cabellos blancos, con unos ojos violetas, vestía un traje apretado negro con líneas blancas. Ella actualmente sonreía con pesar mientas una multitud de almas giraban sobre su cabeza.

Al lado del hombre de negro era una chica idéntica a la que esta flotando, sólo que su traje es blanco con línea negras, ella no sonreía sino que tenía una mirada aburrida en su rostro, pero en sus ojos había afectó y amor asía el hombre de negro.

Cuando el hombre se puso de pie todo fue inundado por una luz resplandeciente que provenía del hombre y una estrella en el cielo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Hei)

Muchos años y eventos habían pasado desde la guerra del cielo hasta su actual situación.

Cuando término la guerra con la destrucción de la puerta del cielo, se encontró sólo con su hermana desaparecida. Fue la segunda vez en su vida que sintió tanta desesperación. Pero no era lo único que paso, él se dio cuenta que se había convertido en un contratista con las mismas habilidades que su hermana.

En ese entonces culpó a Amber el capitán de su equipo ya que lo último que vio antes de la luz fue a ella entregándole un objeto a su hermana.

Así que siguió trabajando para el sindicato con la esperanza de saber el paradero de su hermana.

Fue después de un tiempo que los líderes de la organización decidieron que debía ir a Japón donde hace tiempo había aparecido un fenómeno similar a la ' **Puerta del cielo'.**

El gobierno de Japón decidió construir un gran muro para separar a los civiles de esa zona la cual fue llamada.

 **'La puerta del infierno'.**

Tenía que ir de incógnito en el papel de un estudiante de intercambio. Sus nuevos contactos eran un ex policía enano y obeso con el nombre de Huang. Un contratista en el cuerpo de un gato con el nombre de Mao, y por último sin saberlo se convertiría en la mujer que se enamoraría así como su persona más importante desde su hermana, una doll con el nombre de Yin.

Con su ayuda completó unas series de misiones hasta que se enteró por él agente de otra agencia que Amber estaba en la ciudad planeando un ataqué al laboratorio que estudia la puerta del cielo con un grupo de contratista bien organizados.

Pero nada de esto le importaba ya que encontró a la persona que puede saber donde estaba su hermana.

Después de eso sucedió los ataques terroristas, la muerte de Huang, la pérdida de Mao, mientras él y Yin se adentraban en las puertas.

Cuando encontraron a Amber había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio ahora parecía una niña pequeña de 6 años.

Eso se debía a su pago, cada vez que utilizaba su habilidad de controlar el tiempo ella rejuvenecía y si lo utilizaba más veces acabaría con su vida.

Cuando le pregunte toda la verdad le dijo que Bai descubrió que el sindicato quería exterminar a todos los contratista usando una máquina que aprovecha el poder de la puerta, es por eso que ellas convirtieron a Brasil en una zona neutral que nadie podía acceder y ahora quería que él hiciera lo mismo en Japón.

Ya que sus poderes eran heredados de Bai, fue cuando se entero que el no era realmente un contratista si no que sus poderes los obtuvo cuándo su hermana se fusionó con él. Le reveló la verdadera naturaleza de sus habilidades las cuales no eran producir electricidad si no algo mucho más profundo y casi inaudito.

La habilidad de controlar las moléculas a nivel subatómico.

En esencia dando a dueño de este poder la habilidad de deformar la realidad y hacer virtualmente lo que sea.

Al principio se negó pero Amber lo atrapó con la guardia cuándo colocó **'el fragmentó del meteorito'** en su pecho obligando que su poder se saliera de control.

Luego de eso se reencontró con su hermana bajo el cielo verdadero. Ella le dijo que siempre supo todo lo que hizo por ella y que por su culpa él se vio obligado a convertirse en un asesinó.

Intento refutarla pero luego se le unieron más personas que ya estaban muertas, para convencerlo de que estaba bien ser un contratista pero a la vez un humano.

Amber apareció en su forma adulta dándole dos opciones de que darse con ellas para tener por fin un descanso o volver para seguir con una vida de persecución y seguir con su sufrimiento.

Se sintió tentado en quedarse en este lugar con su hermana pero lo rechazó porque todavía había alguien esperándolo.

Cuando hizo su elección Amber utilizó por última vez su habilidad para regresar el tiempo para que él detenga la máquina que acabaría con miles de vidas.

Después de eso tal y como dijo Amber se convirtió en un prófugo junto con Yin.

Pero con el tiempo que pasaron huyendo juntos un sentimiento comenzó a formarse entre ellos algo que pensaron que era imposible que sintieran. Uno por que cree no merecerlo y la otra por ser una doll sin emociones, ese sentimiento era:

Amor.

Al principio no lo demostraron pero una noche no pudieron ocultarlo más e hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer.

Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez nunca debió a ver sucumbido a tal acto ya que pudo ser el acto que ocasionó que todo esto ocurriera.

En la puerta del infierno Yin fue poseída por una entidad sobrenatural la cual sólo buscaba aniquilar toda la vida.

Ya era muy tarde para hacer algo, cuando fue raptada la buscó hasta la ruinas de un edición custodiada por un grupo de contratista.

Mató a unos cuantos pero en ese momento sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizó como si ya no tuviera control sobre él.

Fue cuando vio a Yin o lo que fuera sonriendole para luego cambiar a a la mujer que conocía. Yin le suplicó que la matara ya que no quería a ser le daño a él ni a nadie.

El se negó tercamente al parecer ella sabía que no lo aria en este momento así que declarándole su amor lo transportó a varios kilómetros antes de que ella misma se sello en su mismo cuerpo hasta que él estuviera preparado para lo que tenía que hacer.

Paso 4 años como mercenario ahogando sus penas en alcohol. Cuando una nueva misión se le asignó, la cual era entrenar a una chica rusa de nombre Sou y escoltar a Japón junto con su antiguo compañero Mao y un doll alemán de nombre julio.

Fue en su viaje que se entero que Yin estaba viva donde la tenían cautiva en el centro de investigación de la puerta del cielo. Volviendo a su antigua personalidad la buscó hasta llegar a este momento.

(Tiempo presente)

Viendo los dos cadáveres de los chicos que estaba empezando a cuidar sabía que ya se encontraban en un lugar mejor.

"Hei" oyó voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo.

Sintió una mano tocando su hombro volteo a la derecha para ver a la mujer que ama.

"Yin" reconoció a la mujer de traje blanco.

"Todavía no es tarde para matarme" dijo izanami la chica de traje negro.

Las miró un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír. Levantándose quitó sus limitadores que subconscientemente se puso así mismo.

La verdad nunca perdió su habilidad ya que eran parte de su misma existencia, es por eso que su estrella desapareció en vez de caer. Sólo se oculto junto con sus poderes en lo más profundo de su alma.

Al entender esto sólo tenía que desear que volvieran para recuperarlos. En este momento ya que la única forma de matar a Yin con Izanami las cuales no tenían concepto de muerte es alterando la realidad para eliminar su inmortalidad.

Verdaderamente el es la definición de muerte, no le extraña que le quedará tan bien su apodo como Kuro no shinigami.

Este era el deseo de Yin a si que a diferencia de la última vez cumpliría con los deseos de su amada.

Liberando su poder en un resplandor de luz aparecieron bajo el cielo verdadero.

Trasportó el cuerpo de Yin de la base hasta aquí contansolo pensarlo, vio como las dos Yin se introducían a su cuerpo, colocando su mano en medio de su pecho, vino la parte que a un preparado le dolía más que cualquier daño físico.

Acabar con la vida de la mujer que ama.

Su cuerpo se rodeo de un aura azulada mientras que aparecieron un punto rojo en cada uno de sus ojos, entonces alteró la existencia de Yin para poder matarla luego liberó una suave descarga lo suficiente para detener su corazón.

Yin se sacudió un momento antes de caer en sus brazos, viendo su cara sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente ya que ella estaba sonriendo.

No la sonrisa inquietante de Izanami si no su verdadera sonrisa.

"H-hei" lo llamó débilmente, con esfuerzo abrió sus ojos violetas mostrando nada más que amor asía él.

"S-sigue tu estrella" le dijo suavemente. "Ellas están..(respiro).. Al final"

"Que estas dic-" fue cortado cuando un dedo de la mano de Yin tapó sus labios.

"L-la mayor de ojos rojos es...Akame" dijo la mujer moribunda. "Y-y la menor de ojos negros es... Kurome" Yin dijo con una sonrisa como si hubiera recibido él mejor regalo del mundo.

La luz de sus ojos se estaba apagando, cuando una gota callo sobre su rostro de ángel.

Una sola lágrima es todo lo que pude darle ya que perdió su habilidad de llorar hace mucho tiempo, pero al parecer eso fue suficiente para su amada.

"Te amo Yin" le dijo sus sentimientos a la mujer desnuda.

Cerrando poco a poco los ojos sonrió y le dijo unas palabras que no entendería hasta después.

"Y-yo también los adoró a los tres con todo mi ser" esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su mano callera y su cuerpo dejara de moverse.

Hei sólo se quedó ahí un tiempo viendo como Yin murió con una sonrisa.

Viendo al cielo verdadero vio su estrella una que no debería de estar ahí brillando con tanta intensidad mostrándole donde debía de ir.

La verdad es que el tenía pensado suicidarse después de esto ya se trasportarse al sol o a un agujero negro, pero Yin le dijo que siguiera su estrella.

Levantándose tomando el cuerpo de Yin a estilo nupcial caminó en línea recta donde iluminaba más su estrella. Preguntándose que quería decir Yin con sus últimas palabras, cuando se acordó de las palabras de aquel hombre.

(Flashback)

 _De rodillas se encontraba Hei mirando el cuerpo de Yin sometido en una cama de metal, pero él no podía sentir su es espíritu en ella._

 _"Así a sido desde hace unos días ahora sólo es un caparazón vacío" dijo una voz de hombre._

 _Volteando vio a un sujeto con anteojos y traje de negocios._

 _"Pero tu debes de saber donde esta su verdadero ser, no es así?" preguntó retóricamente el hombre de anteojos. "Anda ve rápido nadie te va a detener"_

 _Poniéndose de pie comenzó a caminar a la salida pasando junto al sujeto. Pero se detuvo cuando este volvió a hablar._

 _"A un que realmente nos sorprendimos cuando descubrimos algo que debería se imposible para una doll, pero no pudimos investigar los productos ya que de algún modo ella logró esconderlos desapareciendolos del radar" le dijo el anteojos ahora mirándolo._

 _"Que quieres decir?" le preguntó._

 _"No te preocupes por ello ahora, tengo el presentimiento que lo descubrirás cuando la veas de nuevo" le respondió el agente. "Y sólo para que no tengas dudas con las pocas muestras que reunimos confirmamos que son tuyas"_

 _Hei sólo lo miró antes de seguir para encontrarse con Yin._

(Fin del flashback)

Pensando en eso para ver si estaba relacionado con lo que le dijo Yin siguió caminando lentamente mientras cargaba el cuerpo de su mujer.

Todavía no averiguaba el significado de las palabras de Yin y esos nombres que le dio. Vio adelante para notar que se acercaba a otro campo de flores pero estas con rosas rojas y negras.

Realmente nunca le dio mucha importancia a este paisaje dorado la capa que confinaba el planeta con el resto del univer-

"Uaaauaaaa!"

"Ñeeeaaañeeeaa!"

Su pensamientos fueron cortados cuando se oyó de repente dos llantos de bebés, pero era algo inimaginable, que es lo que asían dos bebés en medio de la puerta del infierno?

"Uaaauaaaa!"

"Ñeeeaaañeeeaa!"

Siguió el sonido de los llantos que extrañamente venían de la dirección de su estrella.

Fue cuando vio algo entre las flores.

Una cuna.

Una cuna justo debajo donde su estrella brillaba más.

"Uaaauaaa!"

"Ñeeeaaañeeeaa!"

Podía oír los llantos que venían dentro de la cuna, asercandose lentamente hasta estar a un metro de la cuna. Colocó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Yin en las flores, luego se acercó a la cuna para ver su contenido, lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Acostados en la cuna eran dos bebés de cabellos negros del mismo tono que el suyo, vestian pillamas de cuerpo completo para mantenerlas calientes pero de diferentes colores.

El bebé que tenía una estatura un poco más grande vestía de rojo con líneas negras en su pillama.

El otro bebé un poco más pequeño vestía de negro con rayas rojos en su pillama.

Ambas estaba llorando con sus pequeñas manos cerradas en puños.

Hei no sabía que pensar. Se quedó ahí parado viendo a los bebés que parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, dejaron de llorar para abrir lenta mente sus ojos.

La más grande tenía unos ojos rojos del mismo tono de los puntos que aparecen en los suyos cuándo utiliza sus poderes.

La más pequeña tenía un par de ojos negros que le recordaban a los suyos cuando era un niño llenos de inocencia antes de que ningún sentimiento se reflejará de ellos.

En ese momento Hei tuvo una epifanía recordando las palabras de Yin y el tipo con anteojos.

(Flashback)

 _"L-la mayor de ojos rojos es...Akame" dijo la mujer moribunda. "Y-y la menor de ojos negros es... Kurome" Yin dijo con una sonrisa como si hubiera recibido él mejor regalo del mundo._

 _"A un que realmente nos sorprendimos cuando descubrimos algo que debería se imposible para una doll, pero no pudimos investigar los productos ya que de algún modo logró esconderlos desapareciendolos del radar" le dijo el anteojos ahora mirándolo._

 _"No te preocupes por ello ahora, tengo el presentimiento que lo descubrirás cuando la veas de nuevo" le respondió el agente. "Y sólo para que no tengas dudas con las pocas muestras que reunimos confirmamos que son tuyas"_

 _(Fin del flashback)_

"Imposible"

Hei se dijo a sí mismo miró asía el cuerpo de Yin todavía sonriendo. Siempre supo que el mayor deseó de ella era tener un hijo con él desde que vieron a una madre con su bebé.

Pero debido a su condición pensaba que era imposible.

Pero tal vez a causa de Izanami su cuerpo volvió a ser fértil, logrando embarazase, es la única explicación que pude llegar.

Otra cuestión es que ese hombre dijo que eran suyas, pero como?

La última que él y Yin tuvieron sexo fue hace 4 años. Como podían ser suyos si las niñas lucían como recién nacidos, unos meses en el caso de la niña de ojos rojos.

Así que como es posible? Las hijas de Yin ya deberían de ser de 4años de edad.

Pensando se acordó que el hombre dijo que Yin se las agregó de esconderlas desapareciendo las niñas del radar, así las escondió aquí de todos los lugares donde su espectro podía cuidarlas, hasta que él viniera.

Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta de porque las bebés no crecían.

Como su poder todavía no había disminuido notó una alteración extraña en la zona. Sintiendo las moléculas para ver que pasaba descubrió la razón por la que las bebés no crecían.

El tiempo se movía demasiado lento.

Utilizando sus poderes urdidor sobre la realidad comparó el tiempo de este campo de rosas con el de la Tierra. Descubrió que en los cuatro años transcurridos aquí solamente habían pasado 4 meses.

Por fin entendió las últimas palabras de Yin, ella los amaba a los tres a él y a sus hijas.

Como si un rayo lo golpeó (que cliché) reconoció una verdad que se negaba a aceptar, pero había muchas pruebas que lo afirmaban, como lo que dijo el anteojos hicieron exámenes, es decir, pruebas de ADN y confirmaron que eran sus hijas.

Hijas.

Hijas.

...

El era un padre algo que nunca esperó convertirse desde que se volvió un asesino.

Volteando para ver una vez más a sus hijas notó que todo él tiempo que estaba divagando ellas sólo lo veían con curiosidad de seguro preguntándose quien era él ya que el tiempo que estuvieron aquí sólo debieron de conocer a su madre.

Quitándose un guante estiró su mano con la intención de acariciarlas pero se detuvo a unos centímetro de ellas.

Él realmente tenía derecho sobre ellas, su mano manchada con la sangre de cientos de vidas podía tocar algo tan puro como ellas?

Siguió con esos pensamientos oscuros antes de sentir dos pequeñas manos agarrando sus dedos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a sus hijas sujetando con sus pequeñas manos sus dedos ambas con interés infantil.

Tan caliente.

Esa es la sensación que estaba sintiendo en este momento, la misma que sentía al estar con Yin o con su hermana.

Acercando su mano vio como la más grande empezó a morderle el dedo mientras que la más pequeña empezó a sonreír.

"Ñumñum"

"Jñajña"

Esos eran los gorgojos que sus bebés estaban asiendo como una melodía lo tranquilizaban en gran medida.

Entonces el sintió que sus poderes se empezaron a descontrolar tenía que reprimirlos o el incidente de Brasil se volvería a repetir.

Pero antes tenía que salir de aquí. Viendo a Yin utilizó sus habilidades antes de volverlas a suprimir para cristalizar su cuerpo, luego creó una dimensión de bolsillo, donde colocó el cuerpo de su amada ahí para luego darle un entierro dignó.

Después creó una carriola donde puso cuidadosamente a sus hijas, si no estuviera en su actual situación ni su personalidad de seguro se reiría al imaginar la cara que pondrían los que lo conocían, el infame reaper negro empujando una carriola.

Dejando esos pensamientos tenía que volver a la Tierra...

La Tierra...

Un mundo donde es uno sino el hombre más buscado por todos los países donde ahora mismo su cabeza tiene un precio tal alto como para hacer un grupo de vagabundos en las personas más ricas del mundo. Ni si quiera podía pensar en lo que harían si se enteran que tenía dos hijas.

El no podía darles una vida de constate persecución a sus hijas y tampoco podía abandonarlas ya que eso no es lo que quería Yin.

Tenía que comenzar de nuevo pero no había lugar en este mundo en él que no sería descubierto después de un tiempo.

Este mundo era su enemigo.

!

Así que una idea le surgió de repente. Si no podía comenzar una nueva vida en este mundo tal vez debería intentarlo en otro.

...

Loco él lo sabe pero no tenía muchas opciones pero con su poder era posible.

Una vez más su figura fue rodeada por un aura azúl, comenzó a concentrarse manipulando las moléculas para debilitar las paredes dimensionales que conectan otros universos.

Las bebés sólo vieron con curiosidad lo que esta haciendo su padre viendo como brillaba.

Entonces de la nada un portal se abrió en frente de Hei mostrando un bosque y al parecer era de noche.

Viendo sus el portal por si había un peligro (un portal hecho de la nada ya pude considerarse peligro extremo) sólo asintió esto debería ser suficiente.

Pero viendo que era de noche al otro lado creó un par de mantas para sus bebés, las envolvió en sus pequeños cuerpos, con la nueva fuente de calor sus niñas bostezaron lindamente antes de caer dormidas, al parecer ya estaban cansadas.

Por último decidió hacer unos ajustes a su cuerpo por si había cualquier peligro al otro lado, además de reforzar sus ropas, también sus cables y cuchillos para que fueran indestructibles.

Satisfecho Hei suprimió su poder a su estado normal a un que puede que sean un poco más poderosos ya que sabe controlarlos mejor.

Toma la carriola y empezó a moverse al portal antes de que se cierre.

Así el dios de la muerte negro dejó este mundo para dirigirse a otro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Tierras de Este, bosque)

En medió de la noche un portal azul brillante apareció de repente asustando a unos animales pequeños.

Entonces de el empezaron a salir unas figuras.

Primero un vehículo de ruedas pequeño con diseño algo parecido a una canasta, al parecer tenía algo dentro por el movimiento de unas sábanas en el interior.

La segunda figura era humanoide, mejor dicho un adulto joven vestido todo de negro, quien empezó a ver a los alrededores como si buscará algún peligro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Hei)

Al salir del portal vio que ya no estaba en la puerta del cielo, y tal como vio antes de entrar en el portal estaba en un bosque donde sólo podía ver árboles alrededor pero por suerte había un sendero por el cual ir.

Respirando profundo ahora tenía que decidir que hacer.

Primero tenía que buscar el pueblo más cercano, luego conseguir comida ya que sus bebés tendrían hambre una vez se despierten. Luego buscar información de este mundo, y por último un lugar preferible una casa en un lugar tranquilo para criar a sus hijas.

Suspiró más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero esto es lo que quería comenzar de nuevo, así que comenzó a caminar por el sendero.

(Dos horas después)

Ya había recorrido una gran distancia pero todavía no veía ningún rastro de civilización, afortunadamente sus bebés todavía no despiertan.

Se acercaba a una curva pero se detuvo de repente. Rápidamente se puso enfrente de la carriola de forma protectora.

Esta acción se debe por un sentimiento en el aire uno que conoce bastante bien.

Intención de matar.

Podía sentir que venía más adelante, enfocándose vio una carreta en medio del camino, con unos caballos que están relinchando sin control, por último en el asiento de manejador distinguió la figura de una persona más específicamente un anciano de piel oscura él cual estaba balanceando con fuerza un bastón a los lados.

Pero de él no venía la sed de sangre sino de lo que lo esta atacando actualmente. Fue cuando notó seis bestias gruñendo al hombre y sus caballos pero eran animales que nunca había visto en su vida.

Eran tan grandes como un león y tenían el cuerpo de uno con el pelaje de color naranja oscuro, pero lo más destacable era que tenían dos grandes cuerno así como un tercer ojo en la frente.

Pensó si debía ayudar al anciano ya que era su oportunidad de saber donde estaba así como pedir donde esta el pueblo más cercano, pero si lo hacia podía poner en peligro a sus bebés.

"Grrrrrr!"

Instintivamente levantó la manó y agarró por el cuello a una bestia que lo había notado.

Normalmente no sería de sostener a un animal de este tamaño a sí de fácil pero su nuevo nivel de fuerza física es una de las modificaciones que hizo a su cuerpo antes de salir de las puerta del infierno. Probablemente ahora podía detener un tren bala a máxima velocidad con sus propias manos.

Es por eso que mantener por el cuello ha este animal fue sencillo. Apreté su cuello hasta que lo rompí poniendo fin a su vida luego dejo caer su cuerpo alertando a las demás bestias.

Gruñendo se abalanzaron sobre él. Hei sólo sacó su confiable cuchillo antes de un rápido movimiento decapitara a todas las bestias al mismo tiempo mientras que el no se movió de su lugar protegiendo la carriola.

Otro atributo mejorado fue su velocidad aún que primero necesita saber cuán rápido era ahora.

"Oye!" volte haber quien lo llamó.

"Chico gracias por salvarme!" dijo él anciano asercandose en su caravana. "Realmente apareciste en el mejor momento. Ya no se pude viajar seguro con los bandidos y las bestias peligro en todas partes"

"Bestias peligro?" pregunte con confusión cambiando mi personaje al de Lee. Notando que hablaba el segundó mejor idioma que dominaba, japonés.

"Si esos animales que acabas de matar en un movimiento. Dime eras un soldado?" le respondió y preguntó él anciano.

"Bueno lo era pero tuve que renunciar" mintió con cierta verdad.

"O! si he oído que las cosas en el Imperio cada vez están más complicadas"

 _"Imperio? Tal vez una capital importante de éste mundo"_ pensó Hei pero investigaría eso después, tenía que saber donde estaba. "Bueno fue un placer ayudarlo, pero me podría señalar la dirección del pueblo más cercano, por favor" dijo con su voz suave actuada.

El anciano lo miró un momento antes de responder. "El Imperio se encuentra a 200 kilómetros de aquí mientras que el pueblo más cercano esta a unos 50 kilómetros hacia el sur".

Hei hizo una mueca interna eso estaba lejos.

"Pero mi hacienda esta a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí si quieres puedes venir, considerarlo un pago por salvar mí vida" le propuso el anciano.

Hei lo pensó un momento en el pasado no confiaría en cualquiera pero ir con el parecía la mejor opción, mirando atrás vio a sus hijas se movían pero todavía estaban dormidas.

Esa era otra razón para aceptar ya que tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para sus bebés por si había más de estas **'bestias peligro'** por ahí.

"Aceptó gracias por su amabilidad" dijo expresando su gratitud.

El anciano sólo movió la mano. "Ni lo menciones, además nos ayudamos mutuamente por si aparecen más de esos monstruos, por cierto tienes algo en la carriola?"

"Mis hijas"

"Ha! Perdona por hacer una pregunta tan obvia. La madre esta cerca para ir a recogerla"

"..."

Sabiendo el significado de ese silenció el anciano se disculpó.

"Lamento tu pérdida joven es un mundo duró no es así"

"..."

"..."

"Bueno es hora de irnos sube con tus hijas en la parte de atrás, joven" le dijo el anciano.

Hei sólo asintió mientras rodaba la carriola hasta la parte de atrás de la caravana, subió primero a sus hijas y luego él acomodándose para mantener estables a sus bebés en el transcurso del viaje.

Viendo que él ya se acomodó el anciano mando a sus caballos con sus correas. "Bueno es hora de seguir, vamos muchachos are!" entonces los caballos en pesaron a galopar a un ritmo moderado.

Mientras que viajaban Hei pensaba que aparte de las bestias esto era un bien comienzo.

(Una hora después)

Llegando a lo que supone que es su destino vio una serie de montañas mientras que ellos pasaban por una camino entre dos paredes de rocas pero los suficientemente grande para que pasen cómodamente.

"Sabes" el anciano dijo llamando su atención. "Yo una vez fui un general de Imperio al servicio del antiguo emperador él mismo me obsequio estas tierras por tantos años de servicio antes de morir"

Fue cuando salieron que vio un gran valle lleno de árboles con un camino de rocas que lleva a una pequeña mansión y un lago se conectado al mar (comunidad de Connor en Assasin Creed 3).

"Por cierto pude ser tarde pero mi nombre es Aquiles" dijo el anciano ahora identificado como Aquiles.

"Mucho gusto yo soy Le-" se detuvo ya no había necesidad de utilizar ese nombre. "Yo soy Hei"

"Mmm Hei como que se adapta a ti ese nombre. O! Aparecer las bebés están despertando" dijo Aquiles en el asiento de conductor volteando el su cabeza para ver atrás.

Hei revisó el interior de la carriola y tal como dice Aquiles sus hijas se están despertando estirando sus pequeños brazos y piernas para luego abrir sus grandes ojos, mirando alrededor hasta que lo vieron, estirando sus manos para llamar su atención.

"Vaya niñas si que deben de quererte" dijo el anciano. llenado el pecho de orgullo al ver como sus hijas lo reconocieron tan rápidamente. "Oye ya tiene nombre?"

Hei se quedó en silencio un momento, ya que el sabía identificar la naturaleza de las personas sabía que Aquiles es un buena persona además de que este parece un buen lugar para vivir le preguntaría después si podía construir una casa aquí.

"La de los ojos rojos es Akame" dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hija y paso a su otra hija también tocándole la mejilla quien se río del contacto. "Y La más pequeña de ojos negros es Kurome"

Las hijas de ' **Kuro no shinigami'.**

 **Fin del prólogo.**

 **Este es otro crossover que ya tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que asta donde yo se no hay casi o ninguno de darker than black con akame ga kill.**

 **Hei es uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime, ya no asen protagonista con tanto desarrollo de carácter (issei dxd).**

 **Si algunos se quejan de que Hei mejorará su cuerpo para tener superfuerza y gran velocidad sólo les digo que el realmente puede hacer eso y más pero en esta historia mantendrá su poder bloqueado por varias capas mentales.**

 **Por que? Ya que este nos es un universo tan op se basa más en batalla y asesinatos algo en lo que Hei es uno de los mejores.**

 **Además personalmente pienso que Hei tiene el potencial de ser unos de los personajes más poderosos del anime. Más que haruhi, ajimu najime, guren lagan, y tal ves al par con kami tenshi.**

 **No es que me este segando lo fan si no por los hechos, a los que pregunten que en el anime nunca demostró ser tan poderoso solos les digo que si la serie hubiera continuado el autor no tendría de más que demostrar su verdadero poder.**

 **Como se demuestra en el anime el poder de Hei nos el de producir electricidad. Su poder es uno de los más poderosos en la ficción, la habilidad de manipular las moléculas.**

 **Les pongo un ejemplo de marvel comics, hay villano que se llama el molecule man (hombre molécula) y como dice su nombre él pude manipular las moléculas, al principio hasta los 4 fantásticos podían vencerlo pero conforme empezó a comprender más su poder se convirtió en uno de los seres mas poderosos de multiverso marvel.**

 **Tan poderoso que pudo derrotar a un supuesto omnipotente como el beyonder (todopoderoso) inclusive el mismo tribunal viviente y eternidad lo consideran superior a ellos.**

 **Hombre molécula es nigh omnipotente y no completamente omnipotente por que el mismo se limita, su límite es su propia imaginación.**

 **Pero a un así él ya es una amenaza alto nivel multiverso.**

 **Hei en mi opinión es una combinación de molecule man y batman, imagínate esa combinación. Pero descuida Hei no usara todo ese poder ya que actualmente sólo lo utilizaba para descargar electricidad.**

 **Además cuando libera su poder por su comprensión de ellos solamente pude inutilizar el 0.00000000000000000001% de el, pero todavía es capas de destruir o neutralizar un continente.**

 **Pero aquí Hei sólo se basará en su habilidad marcial y sus poderes de electricidad en el verso AGK.**

 **También yo sólo tengo planeado a ser tres crossover uno "heredero del Rey de Héroes" , segundo este y otro es uno de Naruto y sailor moon.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
